Arthur's Rebellion of Camelot
Arthur's Rebellion of Camelot occurred when Prince Arthur created a rebellion to save the fallen Camelot from Morgana. Prelude Arthur and Merlin failed in their mission to find the Cup of Life and it fell into the hands of Morgause who used it to make Cenred's army immortal. After using the immortal army to capture Camelot, Morgana was crowned Queen when Morgause removed Uther Pendragon's crown (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). Arthur and Merlin, along with Gaius, Gwaine, and Elyan hid in the outskirts of Camelot for a week. Gaius told Merlin that the only way to overthrow Morgana would be to destroy the immortal army by emptying the Cup of Life of the blood within. After seeing Freya again by using water from the Lake of Avalon, which was given to Merlin as a gift from The Fisher King, Merlin went to get the sword Excalibur from the Lake of Avalon with Kilgharrah's help. Kilgharrah told Merlin to keep the sword somewhere where no ordinary man can wield it once its task is finished and Merlin promised that he would. The sword however was the only weapon which could destroy the immortal army. Meanwhile Gwen escaped Camelot with Sir Leon and narrowly escaped the immortal army with help from Lancelot and his friend Percival. Arthur later knighted Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan. Lancelot chose to join Merlin in his mission to find the Cup of Life. Whilst Merlin and Lancelot was on the search for the cup of life, Merlin used Excalibur to work his way through the immortal enemies, Lancelot was stunned and admired the weapon with great respect. The Rebellion Arthur was joined by Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Sir Leon in his attempt to save Camelot. Gaius and Gwen were told to stay behind, but Gaius then mysteriously disappeared, which left Gwen concerned. Merlin and Lancelot split up to find the Cup. Arthur along with the knights succeeded in finding Uther and freeing the imprisoned knights, but got caught by the immortal army. After Merlin killed some immortals with Excalibur; he and Lancelot succeeded in finding the Cup of Life. However, Morgause arrived and attacked Merlin with her magic, while Arthur and his knights were struggling to fight against the immortal army. At this moment Gaius, who had been following them, attacked Morgause. Both he and Merlin smashed Morgause against a pillar with their magic, defeating and nearly killing her. Merlin then used Excalibur to empty the Cup of Life, finally destroying the immortal army and saving Arthur, Uther and all of Camelot. Morgana then arrived and cradled Morgause's body. When Merlin told her that the battle was over, Morgana glared at him and told him that it had just begun. In her grief and rage, she began to scream and brought the room crashing down while holding Morgause, forcing Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot to escape. Aftermath After the battle peace was restored to Camelot. Arthur told Merlin that he was unsure if Uther would recover from his depression over Morgana's betrayal. Merlin then told Arthur that he would have to take over Camelot as a Regent King, possibly temporarily. A few moments later Gwen returned to Camelot with the knights and kissed Arthur. Gaius later told Merlin that there was no sign of Morgana or Morgause, indicating that they had managed to escape. After that Merlin fulfilled his promise to Kilgharrah by putting Excalibur into a stone where no ordinary man could wield it (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). fr:Rébellion d'Arthur Pendragon Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Series 3 Events Category:Camelot-Essetir War Category:Images from The Coming of Arthur